Alopex
Alopex ist eine mutierte Polarfüchsin und eine Agentin des Shredders, und aus dieser Verbindung heraus zuerst eine Feindin, später aber eine Freundin der Turtles aus den IDW Comics. IDW Comics thumb|left|120px|Alopex's altes LebenAlopex war einst ein normaler Polarfuchs in der Wildnis von Alaska, bis sie eingefangen und als Versuchstier in einer Forschungsanstalt der Null Group, die zu der Zeit mit dem Foot Clan liiert war,''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #1 in Fairbanks, Alaska endete, wo sie mit einem psychotropischen Serum injiziert wurde, ähnlich dem, welches Splinter intelligent gemacht hatte. Sie wurde nach ihrer Mutation in die Reihen des Foot aufgenommen.TMNT Villain Micro-Series #4: Alopex Alopex dient mit ihren scharfen Sinnen und ihrer Geschicklichkeit als Agentin und Attentäterin des Shredders; außerdem ist sie der Prototyp des Foot für eine eigene Mutantenarmee, mit der er die Weltherrschaft anzustreben sucht. thumb|left|200px|Raphael gegen AlopexEines Nachts wurde Alopex zusammen mit den Straßenschlägern Bebop und Rocksteady ausgeschickt, um weitere "Rekruten" für die geplante Mutantenarmee des Foot zu suchen, im besonderen einen bestimmten Mutanten, der zu regelmäßigen Zeiten in einem bestimmten Abschnitt von Brooklyn gesichtet wurde. Dieser Mutant war niemand anderes als Raphael, der zu den angegebenen Zeiten mit seinem Freund Casey Jones in der Nachbarschaft auf Streife ging. Die Rolle eines verfolgten Opfers spielend, gelang es Alopex zunächst, Raphaels Vertrauen zu gewinnen, doch dieser kam schnell der Finte auf die Schliche und stellte Alopex im Zweikampf, dem sie sich letztendlich durch Flucht entzog.IDW Micro-Series: Raphael Seitdem hat Alopex einige gewalttätige Zusammenstöße mit den Turtles und deren Freunden verzeichnen können, jedoch dabei stets den Kürzeren gezogen. thumb|140px|left|Alopex und Raphael in NorthamptonZuerst war Alopex dem Foot Clan treu ergeben, weil er ihr als Mutantin einen festen Platz in dieser Welt bot. Das aber änderte sich, als sie mitansehen musste, wie der Shredder als Teil eines Beförderungsrituals eines Tages rücksichtslos ihren Heimatwald und alles Leben in ihm - einschließlich ihrer alten Famile - vernichtete, und sie begann Rachegefühle gegen ihn zu hegen. Als die Turtles und ihre Freunde schließlich versuchten, ihren vom Shredder umgepolten Bruder Leonardo zu befreien, stürzte sich Alopex auf den Shredder und schaffte es fast, ihn zu töten, ehe Karai sie davon abhalten konnte."City Fall" #7 Sie flüchtete daraufhin mit den Turtles, Splinter, April O'Neil und Casey Jones als heimliche Mitfahrerin nach Northampton, wo die Gruppe in und um die Farm von Aprils Eltern Zuflucht vor dem Foot suchte."Northampton" #1 Nachdem sie bewiesen hatte, dass sie nicht mehr zum Foot gehörte, fand sie nach und nach Akzeptanz in der Familie der Turtles, bis ein Angriff von Koya und Raphaels anhaltendes Misstrauen gegen sie dieses zögerlich geknüpfte Band wieder zerstörte und Alopex erneut in die Isolation trieb."Northampton" #4 thumb|200px|Kitsune und AlopexSpäter aber sollte sich herausstellen, dass Alopex eine weitaus größere Rolle im Konflikt um das Schicksal der Erde spielen sollte, als sie selbst jemals gewusst hätte. Die Zauberin Kitsune wollte sie als ihre "Spielfigur" ausnutzen, um sich gegen ihre Familie und Widersacher zu behaupten, welche unabhängig voneinander die Herrschaft über die Erde anzustreben versuchten.''TMNT'' #37 Unter ihrem Einfluss kehrte Alopex nach New York zurück, wo sie sich wieder mit Raphael versöhnte und eine Partnerschaft mit Angel begann."New Mutant Order" #3 und #4 Zu dieser Zeit begann allerdings Kitsune auch ihren Plan gegen ihre Brüder und Schwestern in Bewegung zu setzen, und mit ihren mystischen Kräften drang sie allmählich in Alopex's Geist ein, um sie ihrem Willen zu unterwerfen."Vengeance" Part 5 und 6 Als sie die Zeit für reif erachtete, brachte Kitsune Alopex nun vollständig unter ihre Kontrolle und raubte mit ihrer Hilfe die Leiche des Shredders"Vengeance" #6 aus dessen Grabmal.''TMNT'' #59 Als sie Kitsunes Gedankenkontrolle kurzzeitig abschütteln konnte, floh Alopex voller Scham zurück in ihre alte Heimat in Alaska, wo sie von Raphael und Angel gefunden, von Kitsunes Kontrolle befreit und wieder nach New York zurückgebracht wurde.''TMNT'' #66 Nach den gewaltsamen Ereignissen um den Machtkampf zwischen Splinter und Karai um den Foot Clan und Old Hobs Einsatz einer Mutagenbombe gegen die Bevölkerung von New York"City at War" #1, #2, #3, #4, #5, #6, #7 und "The End" begann sie mit der Unterstützung von Mona Lisa eine Zufluchtsstätte für die Bewohner vom neuentstandenen Mutant Town zu betreiben.''TMNT'' #101 Animationsserie (2012) thumb|200px|Alopex in der 2012 SerieAuf der 2016 New York Comic Con wurde eine Eingliederung von Alopex in die 2012 Animationsserie angekündigt. Hier ist Alopex die Schwester von Tiger Claw, die mit ihm zusammen als Kinder von den Kraang entführt und grausamen Experimenten ausgesetzt wurde, in denen ihre DNA (im Gegensatz zu ihrer IDW-Version) mit der eines Rotfuchses vermischt wurde. thumb|left|240px|Szene aus Alopex's und Tiger Claws Entstehungsgeschichte"[[The Tale of Tiger Claw"]]Den beiden Mutanten gelang schließlich die Flucht auf die Erde zurück, doch konnten sie mit ihren neuen Gestalten nie wieder in ihr altes Leben zurückkehren. Zunächst schlugen sie sich als Zirkusfreaks und Akrobaten durch, bevor sie als Meuchelmörder in das Leben der kriminellen Unterwelt eintauchten. Doch später kam es zwischen den beiden zum Streit, weil Alopex ihren Bruder für ihre Mutation und ihren anschließenden Abstieg in die Kriminalität verantwortlich machte. (Es wird auch angedeutet, dass Tiger Claw schließlich sogar ihre eigenen Eltern getötet hat, um sie beide endgültig von ihren letzten Bindungen an ihr altes menschliches Leben zu trennen.) Der Konflikt endete in einem blutigen Zweikampf, in welchem Alopex ihrem Bruder mit ihren Kamas den Schwanz abtrennen und ihrem Leben davonkommen konnte; fortan trug sie den abgeschlagenen Schwanz wie einen Gürtel als Trophäe. Nachdem Alopex sich von den Verletzungen, die sie im Kampf mit ihrem Bruder davontrug, erholt hatte, verfolgte sie seine Spur zurück nach New York, wo er bereits im Dienst des Shredders stand. Sie wollte tödliche Rache an ihm nehmen, konnte sich aber am Ende nicht dazu durchringen; doch als er darauf folgend sie aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen versuchte, schlug sie ihm den rechten Arm ab. Danach verschwand sie in der Nacht; was mit ihr seitdem geschehen ist, ist nicht weiter geklärt. Bildergalerie :Siehe 'Alopex/Galerie'' Trivia *"Alopex" (vollständig: Alopex lapogus) ist der wissenschaftliche Name des Polarfuchses. *Im Gegensatz zu Fanvermutungen ist Alopex keine Neuinterpretation der Fuchsfrau Ninjara aus der Archie Comics-Serie; gemäß Bryan Lynch entstand diese Verbindung zwischen den beiden Charakteren nur rein zufällig.[http://www.cbr.com/brian-lynch-hunts-the-tmnt-with-alopex/ CBR.com: Brian Lynch Hunts the TMNT with "Alopex"] (16.7.2013) *Der genaue Grund, weswegen der Shredder Alopex zur Mutantin hat werden lassen - er nennt es "Bewunderung" - findet sich in der vierteiligen Geschichte The Secret History of the Foot Clan. Siehe auch *Raphael **Ninjara und Mona Lisa '''IDW *Shredder *Foot Clan **Bebop und Rocksteady **Koya und Bludgeon *''Null Group'' *Angel/Nobody *das Pantheon **Kitsune 2012 Serie *Tiger Claw Einzelnachweise en:Alopex pl:Alopex Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Akrobaten Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie)